Goodbye
by Takaluca
Summary: Today is the day, Lola Loud is going to college, and her twin will give her a ride to the airport. It's the day the inseparable pair of twins to say their goodbyes to each other


"Lana, for the last time, I told you I can just get a cab." Lola said.

It was a very special day for the princess of the Louds. The year she turned 18 years old, the year she'd officially been recognized as an adult, and most importantly, the year that she'd change from one step of life to the other, which meant concluding high school and enter college. Which she did. California was just waiting for her to reach there, as her flight was today. She had said goodbye to her family, but Lana still insisted in driving her there.

Today, with 18 years old, the elegant girl has changed from a beautiful child to a beautiful woman. Her white skin shined as the sunlight hit it, her jeans and pink shirt just fit perfectly on her curves, which just seemed to be...perfect, even if her jacket, matching with her jeans, kind of hid it a bit. Her long straight golden hair was like the woman you see in shampoo commercials.

Lola surely changed her ways from when she was a kid. Not that she wasn't still arrogant, and now with her and Lana being the oldest, she kind of went all in with the power. But she also learned how to be a bit more humble, try to not do only the things she liked every once in a while, and since her minor pageant career was now over, it was time to use that experience to enter the real world.

"No, sis, I insist. I gotta get some stuff for the house anyway, let me give you a ride."

Meanwhile, Lana was also part of a very special day. However, the fix-em-all of the Louds wasn't following the same plans of her twin, or even most of her family. She had decided that she wouldn't go to college. Studying years for what she had already practiced and liked all her life wasn't very attractive to her, therefore she made the decision she'd just go from highschool straight to her first permanent job, or maybe her own business.

Lana also grew up a lot, though her way of being hasn't changed much. Her skin, full of small cuts and bruises, that occasionally happen when you're working hard. Her clothing wasn't much different, either. Still overalls with a dirty green shirt under it, and even the same red cap. She kept that thing to her more than anything. It was her most precious treasure. LOsing to her family and pets only.

Lana despised college. Luna did that as well, as she pursued her musical career around the world. But Lana's plan was a bit different. She didn't want to get all fancy and rich, and all of that stuff. For her, just a simple life, having the things that actually matter, was all she wanted, while Lola went after the bigger picture, wanting to achieve great things. While they didn't really agree with each other's ideas of happiness, they could respect it.

"Alright, then let's go. I have to be there at least 2 hours before the flight." Lola demanded, and showed three suitcases, one backpack, one purse, and a neck pillow. 'And you better be careful with my stuff. Or you-"

"Will face your wrath, yeah yeah,I know." Lana replied, as she opened the trunk of Vanzilla, and placed two of the suitcases inside the van. "You know your threats aren't that scary after so many years, right?"

"Oh ho, you have no idea what you're playing with." Lola said. "Remember, you'd be coming back alone, and I know where the break of the van is."

Lana froze for a second and faced Lola, who had a wide grin in her face. That expression hasn't change within the years, and even if Lana grew to be slightly taller than Lola, that thing still freaked her out a bit. "W-what do you-"

"Less talking, we gotta move." Lola said. She grabbed her purse and placed her pillow around her neck, as she entered the passenger's seat of the van.

"Why do you even need so much stuff?" Lana shouted from behind, as she lifted what seemed to be the heaviest bag of the 3. "I could survive years just with half a bag."

"That's because you're a mess. Besides, I'm only taking the necessary. Clothes, lotions, perfume, collars, rings, makeup, creams, hair products, shoes-"

"Okay, I got it." Lana interrupted, as she placed her bag and her last suitcase on inside the vehicle, and closing the trunk. She then went inside the van, and turned the engine on. "You fit your entire closet and the bathroom inside of those. Though you always exaggerated, on this kinda stuff."

Lola would have said something, but Lana wasn't exactly lying. She felt the vehicle begin to move, as they left the garage. "You surely know how to keep this thing running." Lola complimented.

"When you know what you're doing, it's quite easy." Lana said, as she began driving. "Though I'm not sure how much I can keep fixing her. Someday she's gonna meet her final rest."

"Yeah...remember when we all went to school on it?"

"I still don't know how I put it all back after all we did to her." Lana slid her hand through the door on her left. "But our girl is strong, she can handle anything."

"Jeez, you look like you want to date that thing." Lola giggled.

"Yeah, cause you never wanted to date that pile of stuffed animals over your bed." Lana replied. "Don't know how you still have so many. Thought Lily would have stolen them for herself, or that you'd have given them to charity."

"Hey! They're mine, and I'll give them if I want to!" Lola exclaimed. "Plus, don't _you_ have anything special for you? Like that ugly hat."

"You know your side doesn't have an airbag, right?" Lana said, and Lola wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but made her silent. It took a few seconds before Lana laughed a bit. "I'm just messing with you, sis. But for real, don't mess with my cap. You might be tough, but I fought alligators back in the day."

"Fine, fair enough." Lola said. Lana turned on the radio, just so that the silence wouldn't be killing.

"Hey…" Lana said. "remember yesterday?"

"Hm?" Lola asked. "What about yesterday?"

"Were you doing alright after that? You didn't tell me what happened. You were just hella nervous."

_Flashback_

Lana was on her bedroom, after a tiring day of work. Since the Loud House was basically falling apart by each day, she, with some aid from Lisa, worked hard to keep the foundation as stable as possible. And that meant a lot of repairings to be done. All she wanted was a well deserved rest.

The urge to go to the bathroom, however, was bigger than the girl's tiredness, so she stood up and went to do her necessities. After she went back, however, she held the doorknob, but noticed some noises coming from the room besides her, which was owned by her twin and ex-roommate. She went towards it and open the door.

"Lola?" She whispered inside the room.

Near the bed in the corner, there was her twin, seated down in the bed, a weak light coming from the girl's lamp on the nightstand shined her face, which was covered with her hands. At the first sign that her sister was inside, Lola removed her hands from her face. Lana saw it shining a bit, and heard the sobbing from across the room. Soon, she dashed towards her sibling after closing the door.

"Lola, what happened?!" Lana asked, or better, exclaimed nervously at the glance of her sad family member. Lola didn't reply she just pulled Lana into her arms. Lana did the same, trying to calm the girl down, but her sobbing and her messed up breathing made it obvious she was desperate.

"Shhhh, don't worry Lola, it's okay, it's okay." Lana said, tapping her back. She held her sister strongly, as if she was protecting her from some sort of threat, or like someone was pulling her away from her.

Lola didn't say a word. Sometimes words weren't necessary, though this wasn't one of those cases. Lana was concerned, but also confused as to what was happening to her twin. Lola even went to the point of pulling the hug apart to face her twin, to soon break up in tears again. It was like consoling a 6 year old child, hard, and sometimes it didn't make sense.

Lana wasn't sure how, but both of them ended up laying down on bed. Probably Lola that pulled her down. Lana didn't break the hug, she just continue a routine of rubbing her back and playing with the girl's hair. She learned that tactic with a lot of her older siblings, mostly Lori and Lincoln. She wanted to know what was going on, but Lola somehow cried herself to sleep with Lana by her side.

Lana would have woke her up to talk to her, or at the very least get some water and help her calm down, but she didn't dare to move at the risk of waking her up if she actually managed to fall asleep. Concerned and confused, Lana just accepted that she wouldn't sleep on her bed that night, and closed her eyes, still rubbing Lola's back.

_End of flashback_

"I didn't had the chance to ask you till now, didn't want to worry the others. Did something happened?"

"M-maybe." Lola said. "I-I was just a bit nervous. It will be my first time on my own."

"Hey, come on sis, I'm sure you'll do fine." Lana assured. "You were always the independent and brave type of girl, why would be on your own be a problem? Don't have to get worried on that."

"I know it shouldn't be, but I can help feel a bit frightened." Lola said. "Plus, I'm going to another state. It's not like I'm living on the garage, like Lori did that one time."

"Oh my, I remember that!" Lana said, laughing. "That girl couldn't spend one night outside alone."

"Hey, don't blame her! I bet you'd also be scared if you were alone at night in the garage. All the shadows and noises and stuff."

"Come on sis, I do that almost every night." Lana faced Lola. "In a paper thin house, I had to find a safe place to play."

Lola's face made an annoying expression. "A-are you saying that you-"

"You know what I meant." Lana said with a smirk. "Besides, Lisa is in the house. I'd be more scared of her than anything outside."

Lola raised her hand to protest. "Fine, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Lola yawned. "Ugh, guess that poor night of sleep is getting on me."

"Be free to take a nap. We have at least an hour of a trip till we reach the airport. You'll need the energy to make the check in and all that stuff." Lana offered.

"Yeah, I might as well, thanks." Lola closed her eyes and laid to the side. "Again, thanks for the ride."

"I'm telling you, it's nothing." Lana said, but got no answer. She turned to see her sister fast asleep. Lana was glad at least she could calm Lola down a bit. She now understood and even remember that feeling. It's quite common, the bit of sadness that comes before leaving the house you grew up in for good, and the rest of your family is either already ahead or will be left behind.

Lana just focused back on the road and the music on the radio. She still had a long road in front of her. She just hoped Lola would be okay later on, as there won't be much time to help her deal with it

* * *

_1 hour later_

"Lola. Lola. We arrived." Lana said, shaking her sister.

"_hmm...already?" _Lola asked, a bit groggy, as she opened her eyes. "ugh, my throat is dry."

"There's a bottle of water on the cupholder." Lana said, as she left the van, heading to the trunk. Lola took a little while to leave as she was hydrating herself, as Lana got all of her stuff out of the vehicle and right into the ground. They still had a short walk to reach from the parking lot to the airport.

"Thanks a lot, sis." Lola said, as she grabbed her backpack, put it on her back, and the lightest of the 3 suitcases with one hand, as the other was saved for her purse. "Now, just gotta reach for the airport"

"And use the bathroom." Lana said.

"Wait, you didn't use it before you left the house?"

"Not really." Lana said. "Now let's go before I explode."

The two of them followed the direction to the building. Inside, the big walls full with flight schedule, and the tons of people wandering around to reach her the proper place so they can enter their plane and begin their trips around the world. Lola checked the time on her cellphone, she had around 2 hours before the flight. Precise timing.

"I'm gonna go dispatch my things, and you try to not do something stupid." Lola asked.

"Come on, what you think I am? Six years old?"

"I still have my doubts." Lola said, as she began walking towards the short line that was beyond her. Lana took the opportunity to go relief herself.

Once Lana reached the toilet and was done with each, she looked at herself in the mirror. Heh, and to think that her younger sister would be going to college.

…

Hey, she was a few minutes older. And besides, at her eyes, Lola would always be a sister she'd protect. Just like all of her family, even if most of them were more than capable of defending themselves against mst things. Lana felt a single tear in her eyes. It was coming again, that feeling of seeing a loved one go. BUt she sucked it up, there was no time for that. It was a happy moment, her sister would be defining a great life up ahead, it was a great time.

She left the bathroom just in time to catch Lola arguing with the receptionist. Apparently, their policy could only accept one suitcase above the limit weight. Lola came back with one of her suitcases to meet Lana, and her face was of anger.

"They don't understand how much I need all the things in here!" Lola complained.

"Come sis, do you really?" Lana asked, giggling. "I bet you don't need this much stuff."

"Are you doubting me?!" Lola asked, and Lana raised her hands in defense.

"Look sis, getting stressed out won't help you out." Lana said. "Let's do it like this, I keep your stuff, and when you come to visit, you can take the suitcase with you."

"Hmph, fine." Lola said, handing her the case. Better lose one bag that to lose her whole flight by causing trouble in the airport. "Well, guess I better get going, got the whole TSA and other stuff to get trough."

"Oh yeah, right…" Lana said. "So, I guess this is it. Time to say goodbye."

"Yeah...I suppose so."

"Heh, it's kinda funny, ya know. All this time we've been together. A-and now w-we'll go o-our own w-ways…" Lana said, biting her lips.

"You wanna cry, don't you?" Lola asked.

Lana would have wanted to say so and show she was though, but instead she just nodded and threw herself on Lola's arms, making her drop her purse, and she began sobbing. "_I-I'll miss you so so much!" _She whispered.

Lola couldn't hold the urge to let tears fall from her own face. "M-me two...y-you were always there to help we w-when I-I need it."

"Y-you always were worried about me."

"A-anything w-we w-would do, w-we would do together."

The two of them remained quiet, with the exception of the sobbing. They just wanted to enjoy their last moments together, as they knew it would be some time until they could see eachother again. They spent some good minutes just comforting each other in their arms.

"Y-yesteraday." Lola said. "I-I w-was n-nervouss...c-cause I-i will miss, m-mom, d-dad, everyone." She confessed.

"I-I k-know it w-will be f-for the best." Lana said. "I-I heard c-college is great, hehe."

"B-but still...t-thanks f-for s-staying with me. I-i really needed that."

"A-always, sis." Lana said, and they broke the hug. "L-look, uh...I k-know I can't h-hold you much longer, b-but...you promise you'll call?"

"Of course I will!" Lola exclaimed. "Just try to not screw things up."

"S-sure thing." Lana said, cleaning her face. "Remember, if you need anything, I'll be there for you, whenever you need."

"Thank you." Lola said, facing downwards. "I-I love you sis."

"Me too, Lola, me too." Lana said. "You better call me when you arrive, or I'll go there myself to see if you're okay."

"Of course Lana." Lola rolled her eyes with a small smile. And yes, her make up was ruined, she only realised that when Lana began trying to clean it. She gently removed her hand. "I'll take care of that later."

"o-oh, okay." Lana said. "Oh sis, one last thing before you go. I...I want you to have this." She reached for her cap and offered her.

Lola's eyes went wide. The object itself meant nothing for Lola, but for Lana...it as like someone was giving you part of their own body. "B-but Lana...i-it's your favourite-"

"I want you to keep it." Lana said. "F-for you to remember me."

Lola took it into her hands and put it on to her head, ajustin it. "Huh, quite comfy hat, sis."

"You like it?" Lana asked. Lola faced her with a smile, and pulled her into her arms once more.

"I love it. I will take good care of it." Lola said, before they broke the hug. "Well...I gotta go sis. I'll call you tonight. I promise."

And with that, Lola began walking backwards towards the the huge entrance she had to take. They gave each other one last glance, before she disappeared around the corner. Lana felt a small urge to cry again, but she had a smile on her face. She knew her sister was doing what she wanted, and she knew she'd like it. All she wanted was to hear that from her.

"And perhaps tonight I will." Lana said to herself. She grabbed the suitcase Lola left with her, and began heading towards the family van. She saw one plane just decorating behind her, and she knew it wasn't Lola's flight. But that still made her say to no one, apparently. "Have a good flight."


End file.
